Many compounds would be advantageously used if they could be dispensed from an aerosol container. Some of these compounds have a relatively short life and cannot be intermixed until just prior to use. Aerosol containers that include a frangible secondary container have been used to hermetically separate two chemical ingredients that must be mixed together immediately prior to spraying, such as a resinous paint and a catalyst. An inertia means, such as a steel ball, has been placed in the secondary container so that by shaking the entire aerosol container the inertia means shatters the secondary container allowing the two chemicals to be mixed together allowing a chemical mixture to be sprayed to a desired location. An example of this structure is shown by Cronan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,772.
An aerosol package shown and described in Aerosol Age April 1986 has an ampule that keeps the reactive compounds in the system separated until ready for use. When the valve is actuated, the sample is broken and its contents mix with other chemicals and/or a propellant. The ampule is made of a frangible material, such as glass. A rod extends from the valve downwardly into the container. The lower end of the rod has a saddle that traps the ampule transversly against the bottom of the container. When the valve stem is depressed, the rod shatters the ampule. This aerosol system allows one to use an aerosol spray containing material such as cyanoacrylate adhesives. This material causes rapid deteriation of gaskets and has a relatively short shelf life. Actuating the valve to shatter the ampule causes the contents of the container and ampule to immediately begin flowing out through the valve and the container. This may result in the waste of expensive materials and environmental contamination. Dangerous substances may be inadvertantly released. The adhesives may unexpectedly come into contact with the user's fingers in concentrated form causing them to bond together. The contents of the container is released before the material in the ampule and the other chemicals and/or propellant have had an adequate opportunity to mix. The amount of the two substances may be in a precise ratio necessary for effective application. This ratio may be upset if sufficient mixing of the substances is not allowed before releasing the contents of the container.